metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Truck
A truck (lorry in British Commonwealth countries) is a motor vehicle designed to transport cargo or personnel. Oshkosh M984 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck (HEMTT) ' Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck', formally described as Truck, Cargo:10-ton 8x8, nicknamed the Dragon Wagon, and referred to as HEMTT for short. The powerplant is a MTU 12.1L detroit diesel @ about 445 hp, and an Allison 5-speed transmission. It can tackle most terrain with 8X8 capability. They went into service around 1982 to replace the aging M520 Goer. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, the PMC troops under Liquid Ocelot's command, specifically British PMC Praying Mantis and French PMC Pieuvre Armement, utilized these trucks while aiding the current Middle Eastern and South American regimes attempt to take out a rival milita and a resistance movement, respectively. M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle The M548/M1015 Full Tracked Cargo Vehicle is an unarmed variant of the M113 Armored Personnel Carrier used for transporting cargo. The Shadow Moses Island Nuclear Storage Facility utilized M548/M1015s for transporting goods around the otherwise snowed out facility. After FOXHOUND revolted on the island, they used the trucks for similar purposes of transport. MAZ-535 The Soviet-made MAZ-535 was an artillery transport truck developed by the SNK-MAZ design bureau in 1954, after a combination of the growing size of the Soviet Strategical Rocket Forces after the Second World War, and the heavy transport trucks that America supplied to them during the Second World War were not suitable enough, performance-wise, for the Soviet military command, as they needed a heavy transport truck with excellent cross-country coverage to haul their ballistic missiles.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The history and model of the MAZ-535 was described by Sigint in an optional radio conversation, triggered when calling him when in close proximity to the vehicle. It was strong enough to tow a R-14 IRBM. It also comes with a tarpaulin variety. The later model of the MAZ-535 (identifiable by its use of two headlights instead of infrared lamps, as was the case with the earlier models) was utilized by GRU forces for transporting goods in Tselinoyarsk, during the early 1960s. Outer Heaven trucks The mercenary nation of Outer Heaven utilized various trucks to transport weapons and equipment throughout its military fortress. Solid Snake, during Operation Intrude N313, would occasionally and unintentionally get into a truck that was actually going to move. Tractor-trailer A tractor-trailer or semi-trailer truck is an articulated vehicle that consists of two parts. The first is the cab, or tractor, which holds the driver and powerplant, usually an inline 6 turbo diesel engine producing anywhere from 300 to 500 hp. The second part is the trailer anywhere from 26 (7.9m) to 72(21.9m) feet long and holds various types of cargo. It has been a major source of transportation since the mid to late 1930s. Red Army and FOX members used a tractor-trailer to deliver cargo to the supply depot on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, after one of their Ural 4320s was destroyed.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). After the player destroys the Ural 4320 at the supply depot, it is replaced by a semi-trailer during subsequent revisits to the area. During the Raid at Denver, part of the Desperado Incursions of 2018, at least one semi-trailer truck was parked near World Marshal's HQ and left unattended, due to an evacuation order being issued in the area due to Raiden's arrival at Denver. Ural-4320 The Ural-4320 is a general purpose off-road 6x6 truck used by the Russian army. The wheel arrangement for the truck was designed for transporting cargo, people and trailers on all types of roads and terrain. The chassis has good ground clearance, so it is preferred in regions where roads are difficult to traverse due to sand or big rocks. Ural-4320s were utilized by the Soviet Red Army while stationed on the San Hieronymo Peninsula during the Cold War, and remained in use during FOX's occupation in 1970. After escaping imprisonment by FOX, Big Boss and Roy Campbell managed to steal one of the trucks and use it to traverse the peninsula. The small resistance group they formed later demolished several trucks at a supply depot and town as part of a diversionary operation, in order to lessen security on the rail bridge and gain access to the eastern half of the peninsula. Big Boss's resistance also destroyed another Ural-4320 that was scheduled to make a shipment to the security base, to cause a loss of morale to personnel there. When FOX member Elisa defected to the resistance group, she stole an additional truck, using it to save Big Boss and his comrades from an ambush at the guest house. The Peace Sentinel, during the Peace Walker Incident, also utilized various trucks to transport supplies throughout Costa Rica, namely to transport nukes for the Peace Walker project, but also to continue the KGB's drug trafficking routes to America, ostensibly due to fearing a Communist Central America. Snake also attempted to pursue the trucks into the supply tunnel near El Cadalso's rail stop, although he wasn't able to after a T72 Ural's cannon that Snake was forced to dodge sent a rail car careening into a tunnel, permanently sealing it off, although not before briefly observing the license plate of the truck that contained the nukes. Snake later tracked down the shipment to Crater Base and searched the trucks, eventually managing to locate it due to the exhaust still emitting heat, although the cargo ended up offloaded before he got there. Vladimir Zadornov was the one who supplied the Peace Sentinel with the trucks as part of his deal with Hot Coldman.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Vladimir Zadornov: I brought the technology. You Coldman provided the money and land. TSENTR alone could never have accomplished so much in so little time. He later searched the trucks again, this time, to locate Zadornov, who escaped the brig of Mother Base. During the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan in the 1980s, the Soviets utilized several Ural trucks. Punished Snake encountered at least one during his mission to rescue Kazuhira Miller in 1984. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, the various lesser PMCs utilized the Urals for transporting troops and supplies. The Middle Eastern militia utilized them to transport them to a battle between themselves and the Praying Mantis PMC squad, although the militia was mostly creamed. In addition, one of the truck drivers was sniped by one of the PMC soldiers, causing the truck to crash into another truck, severely injuring/killing the various militiamen in transport. Likewise, the South American rebels utilized these trucks for transporting their troops. During Maverick's mission to Africa in 2018, Maverick, during an escort for the Prime Minister, N'mani, had a Ural truck as part of the escort. Zanzibar Land trucks Zanzibar Land's trucks were primarily yellow and silver in color, and utilized a conveyor belt system to load and offload various supplies. More than a few times during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in the late 1990s, Solid Snake had to take advantage of the truck's transportation routes to access further parts of the base by disguising himself as cargo. Barrier trucks Barrier trucks were utilized during the 2018s. As the name suggests, they resembled semi-trailer trucks with large plates that activate on the truckbed, forming a barrier. Desperado utilized this sort of truck during their ambush at Africa, in an attempt to cut off African Prime Minister N'mani's escape route. World Marshal Inc. and the Denver Police Department (the latter being owned by the former due to legislation being passed earlier) later made use of this truck at Denver, this time in an attempt to dissuade Raiden from progressing over to World Marshal. Kevin Washington referred to them as armored transports. Forklift truck A forklift truck is a powered industrial vehicle used for transport purposes with a fork-like lifting platform often lifting and loading cargo. Several forklifts were in Groznyj Grad, presumably for offloading purposes. Several forklifts could also be found in Puerto del Alba's shipping facility for reasons presumably related to transporting cargo. They were also utilized inside Cafetal Aroma Encantado's main building for similar purposes. Several forklifts were also found in the United States Naval Prison Facility on Cuba. Forklifts were also utilized on Shadow Moses' cargo dock for reasons relating to cargo. Behind the scenes Cargo trucks have made frequent appearances in the Metal Gear series since the original Metal Gear, where they are primarily used as a means to trek to other locations in the game. In Metal Gear, the truck can randomly start up and travel to another part of the fortress regardless of whether the player disguises themselves or not. From Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the player can only be transported to another part of the main setting if the player utilizes the cardboard box, and in the case of Metal Gear Solid, The Twin Snakes, and Metal Gear Solid 3, a specifically labelled cardboard box for the location. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops had a similar purpose, although it was a means to directly access locations on a map. The use of the truck was downplayed somewhat in recent games. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots originally was going to have a shortcut near the Vista Mansion by having the player stow away on a truck, but it was cut because the developers viewed it as being "too much of a shortcut." In the English MSX2 version of Metal Gear, the trucks were referred to by their British Commonwealth name. This was due to the fact that the English MSX2 version was only released in Europe.Metal Gear, Konami Corporation (1987). Snake: I goofed! The lorry started to move! In Millennium's Official Mission Handbook for Metal Gear Solid, the forklift truck in the Shadow Moses cargo dock was identified as the Tum Engine-Powered Forklift, which was developed in Osaki, Japan. It operated on diesel fuel so it could function in the sub-zero conditions of Shadow Moses Island, and was used extensively for loading and unloading shipments of arms and supplies to the base. The guide also claimed that it was rendered inoperative due to the terrorist takeover, and could not be boarded. The forklift was given a significant redesign when Metal Gear Solid was remade as The Twin Snakes. Besides their appearance in the main game, MAZ-535 trucks were also on the Subsistence online map "High Ice." Notes and references Category:Land vehicles Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear 2 Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Vehicles in Portable Ops Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Vehicles in Peace Walker Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Rising